


not attracting trouble

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Functionally immortal [1]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lorrie is barely in this. this was supposed to be a fic of him meeting the professor but that really hasn't happened. this might look unfinished, but it's not. read the other parts of this series to see what Roy's been up to. It's sort of laziness that's led to this being a series rather than a whole story, but otherwise nothing would get put online. I am aware that Roy isn't quite in character and that the professor is a bit more like the eleventh doctor than he should be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	not attracting trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Lorrie is barely in this. this was supposed to be a fic of him meeting the professor but that really hasn't happened. this might look unfinished, but it's not. read the other parts of this series to see what Roy's been up to. It's sort of laziness that's led to this being a series rather than a whole story, but otherwise nothing would get put online. I am aware that Roy isn't quite in character and that the professor is a bit more like the eleventh doctor than he should be.

“Roy can you see that?”  
“See what?”  
“That man over there. Is that me?”  
“Lorrimer, I thought you were supposed to be the logical one. Now where am I looking?”  
“Over there”  
“Oh, him. I’ll go find out.”  
“No. Roy, don’t- and he’s gone.”  
\---  
“Will!”  
“Professor?”  
“Yes! How have you been?”  
“How have I- I don’t see you for nearly four hundred years and that’s the first thing you say to me?”  
“What would you have said? No don’t answer that. And it can’t have been four hundred years. Maybe four weeks. Four months at most.”  
“I’m travelling linearly. I know it’s been four hundred years. Or thereabouts.”  
“I’ll try to visit more often. I’m here for your opening night. Guessing I’ve overshot by a bit.”  
“You were there. But that really was years ago. When I was still telling people my name was Will.”  
“What did you change it for? Will Shakespeare was a solid name.”  
“Got a bit too recognisable. If I said that was my name now, people would assume I was lying. It’s Roy now.”  
“Roy? That’s not- well its ok, as names go, but it’s not really you.”  
“Not me? Are you sure? Roy Steel, second greatest big game hunter and currently saving the world.”  
“That’s suitably dramatic. I take back what I said, it definitely fits you.”  
“Thank you. Now I should really tell my friend that you aren’t here to steal his face or do something else a doppelganger might feasibly do, or we could go to a pub and catch up. What do you say?”  
“Well, I’d quite like to meet your friend, but I haven’t had a good drink in well, a few years now, so pub?”  
\---  
“What have you been doing for the past four hundred years?”  
“Living quietly. You know me, never one to attract trouble”  
“I know you. That’s not you at all. Honestly, I want to know what you’ve been up to.”


End file.
